


Ronans Training session

by JessieMckay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMckay/pseuds/JessieMckay
Summary: Ronan is training John in Setedan tradition
Kudos: 5





	Ronans Training session

“Ronan, you could let up a bit” said John, as he was hit in the stomach again by the staff and Ronan grabbed the flag.

“The wraith are our enemies and wont give you a chance, so why should i? You wanted me to train you, so that is what I am doing.”

“Oh right, come at me again”

Ronan swung at him, as he knocked him to the floor. He fell and grabbed John, rolling on top of him and pinning down his wrists.

“Got you Sheppherd” he smirked, as he tried to get up 

“Ok Chewy you’ve got me, now let me go” he whined

“Nope an enemy wouldn’t and you didn’t say please”

“I am ordering you too” he said, in a peeved off voice

“In Seteda the strongest warrior gets to take his prize, it was only fair.”

“His prize?” asked John, in a puzzled voice 

“I’ll show you” said Ronan, leaning down and capturing Johns lips in his 

He still held Johns wrists down, as he let go and took his face deepening the kiss.

There were gasps of surprise, as they both looked up to see Teyla and Major Lorne looking over.

“Uh we’ll just be outside” said Teyla, as they turned and left.

“Oops” said Ronan

“Ronan get off” said John, “what the hell did you do that for?”

He stood up, pulling John to his feet and smirking

“Its not funny Ronan, I mean this could end my career if it ever got out.”

“We’ll just explain” he shrugged, “no big deal. I use to sleep with my commanding officers, all the time and it was an honour.”

“This isn’t Seteda, they frown on that sort of thing here. Major, Teyla, you can come in now.”

“Sorry about the interruption, we thought you’d be finished by now.”

“It wasn’t what it looked like” said John, “Chewy thought he’d show me what prizes his people use to take in a fight on Seteda”

“I didn’t exactly warn him, what that entailed “ smirked Ronan

“It did surprise us” said Major Lorne, “we always guessed you were gay but we thought your tastes leaned more towards our arrogant head of science.”


End file.
